Fluid lines, conduits, hoses, and the like are commonly used for conveying vehicular fluids from one portion of a vehicle to another. Such conduits may be associated with fuel, engine and transmission oils and other lubricants, power steering fluid, coolants or refrigerants, hydraulic brake fluid, shock absorber fluid, ride height control fluid, and the like. When such fluid lines require repair, such as due to pinhole leaks, cracks, impact damage, or the like, it is generally desirable and significantly faster and more economical to repair the damaged section rather than replace the entire fluid line. Because many such fluid lines operate at elevated fluid pressures, it is desirable for fluid line couplers or other repair devices to provide secure and sealed repair of a damaged fluid line, so that the repaired fluid line can be returned to normal service.